Search engines are frequently utilized by users seeking information or an answer to a particular query. The “best” answer to a given query, however, may differ among users. For instance, user A may prefer website X to provide information regarding traffic conditions on a particular interstate while user B may prefer website Y when seeking the same type of information. Search engines, however, upon receiving a substantially similar search query from each of users A and B, do not distinguish the users from one another and return substantially similar search result items, in substantially the same order, to both users. Upon receiving the results, both user A and user B are forced to filter through the returned result items to locate the desired website link before each is able to access the desired result.